Universidad inazuma
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: cuando los chicos tienen 18 y entran a la universidad, ¿que sucederá cuando los pongan a hacer trabajos en sus casas?  *Yaoi*  Nagumo-Suzuno Endou-Kazemaru Goenji-Fubuki Hiroto-Midorikawa Fudou-Kidou Atsuya-Afuro mas parejas
1. Como no escoger una carrera

ya-ho! :D como estan? este es mi nuevo proyecto, nunca habia visto (gracias a Dios) que los chicos estuvieran en la universidad, y aprovechando esto; he decidido hacer este fic, en el cual varios de Inazuma se encuentran estudiando Psicologia en la Universidad Raimond (^^)

Es 100% yaoi...

** Primer día de clases**

Era todo tan diferente, tan extraño, pero era algo mucho mejor, porque desde que estaba en sus últimos años de preparatoria (noveno, decimo y once) Kazemaru Ichirouta siempre quizo salir de ese infierno ya que gracias a sus machistas e idiotas compañeros de clases siempre lo trataron del Afeminado Maricón que a nadie le cae bien, pero bueno el pasado es pasado y ahora estaba entrando a la Universidad el lugar en donde desperdiciaria seis o siete años de su vida para poder llegar a ser profesional.

No es que no quisiera llegar a "ser alguien en la vida" o no "ser reconocido por sus grandes obras y hechos en su vida", pero eso para el no era mas que cosas superficiales y materiales las cuales cuando tu murieras no te darian privilegio de entrar al paraiso en donde irias a pasar toda tu eternidad.

Su carrera la decidió una divertida noche de tragos, en la cual junto a su grupo de amigos tambien denominados Maricones estaban hablando que iban a ser el resto de sus vidas, uno quería ser medico y otro quería simplemente seguir con su oficina de "citas nocturnas" con la simple excusa "para que estudio si eso no me sirve en mi sitio de trabajo" hasta que la voz de la razon, la voz de un jóven demasiado drogado, borracho y raro hizo la aparicion en sus oidos diciendoles "La mejor carrera de este mundo es la Psicologia ya que, puedes llegar a manipular con la palma de tus manos a esos idiotas incomprendidos diciendoles -y con eso ¿como te sientes?-" después de eso se empezó a reir desquiciadamente para luego marcharse dejando a tres chicos con una gran respuesta en sus labios "voy a ser psicologo" dijeron al unísono, para luego empezarse a reir por la tan grande locura que habían dicho, pero en algo si les servía; a Terumi le servía para aconsejar a sus "clientes", a Midorikawa le servía para poder comprender todas sus rarezas y así dejarle de preguntar a sus amigos asexuales el porque de su forma de ser, y por último a Kazemaru le servía para nada o para lo único que le llegaria a servir es para aconsejar tambien a adolescentes acosados como a él le sucedia en su preparatoria y poder con eso dejar a su madre yaoista la cual siempre le decía que iba ser un Uke precioso orgullosa de él.

El dia que fueron a hacer el examen los tres asexuados (gracias a su borrachera) entraron al lugar en donde se hacian los examenes de admision a la cede de psicologia en la cual volvieron a ver al jóven de la noche anterior el cual les dijo "no puedo creer que en serio hayan hecho lo que les dije" luego se despidió haciendo una señal obsena con su mano (ovbio que saben quien es no?) dejando a los tres jóvenes con una mueca de insatisfaccion en su rostro gracias a que les entregaron el examen el cual definiría si en verdad serian psicologos o no.

A la semana les entregaron el resultado de la prueba la cual les dejó muy cabreados "Terumi Afuro promedio de 95" "yo si sabia que escuchar sobre esas orgías serviria de algo" luego se callo para escuchar el resúltado de sus amigos "Kazemaru Ichirouta promedio de 93" "es en serio pase?" dijo un poco sorprendido porque en verdad no recordaba ni siquiera que haya escrito su nombre en esa condenada hoja "Midorikawa Ryuuji promedio de 96" "le gane al emo y al prepago del grupo :D" los dos lo miran mal y luego lo golpen fuertemente.

**-ah! porfin llegué **-dice entrando a la primera sala en la cual tendría su primera clase del semestre-

**-hey kaze-baka por aquí **-señala midorikawa un asiento libre entre un jóven que no recordaba de donde lo conocía y sus amigos-

**-gracias por guardarme puesto **-se sienta en el lugar libre y siente una mirada fría encima de él pero no le dió mucha importancia-

**-asi que tu tambien pasaste ** -dice el joven que estaba a su lado-

**-el del bar y la prueba **-dijo kazemaru sonrientemente-

**-mi nombre es Fudou Akio, no digo que es un placer porque no he estado contigo en la cama **-se voltea y ve a un joven con unas gafas y unas rastas sueltas haciendolo ver ligeramente ¿sexy?-

**-pervertido **-susurra Kazemaru mientras que empieza a hablar tranquilamente con sus amigos-


	2. En memoria de Juvenile

_Hola ^^_

_¿como estan?, este es el segundo cap de Universidad Inazuma, espero pronto traer la continuacion de PKNTQV (porque Kazemaru no tuvo que ver xD), pero la verdad es que me dolió muchisimo la nueva noticia de Banana Goggles, asi que sin mas la conti..._

_**Capitulo dedicado a todas las fans, que reímos, lloramos e insultamos con Juvenile...**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**-mi nombre es Fudou Akio, no digo que es un placer porque no he estado contigo en la cama **-se voltea y ve a un joven con unas gafas y unas rastas sueltas haciendolo ver ligeramente ¿sexy?-

**-pervertido **-susurra Kazemaru mientras que empieza a hablar tranquilamente con sus amigos-

**Cap 2: **

**-hey Yuuto **-saluda Fudou- **¿Todavia te duele el trasero?**

**-no me lo recuerdes **-dice de mala gana- **ademas no me esperaste para venir a la Universidad**

**-es que queria saber si el grupo de asexuales de allá **-señala el lugar, Kidou asiente- **habian pasado el examen de admision, y como veo si lo pasaron**

**-en donde los conociste **-pregunta celoso-

**-en un bar **-Kidou lo empuja y se iba a ir pensando en que lo habia traicionado pero Fudou lo agarra de la muñeca-

**-tranquilo **-lo abraza fuertemente- ** ellos son muy maricones como para mis gustos **

**- eres un idiota **-lo besa en el cuello-

**-pero así me quieres **-le pega una palmada en el trasero y se sienta En eso entra el decano de la Universidad

**-Buenos dias jóvenes **-todo el mundo se calla- ** he venido hoy con el fin de felicitarlos porque dentro de todas las personas que hicieron el exámen de admision ustedes 20 **-sonrie- **fueron los que presentaron las cualidades para llegar a ser Psicologos.**

**-eso es todo **-le pregunta Fudou a Kidou-

**-callate y escucha **-le responde secamente-

**-felicitaciones jóvenes **-todos empiezan a chiflar y a aplaudir mientras que el decano se vá-

**-bueno como ya escucharon al decano **-dice un hombre de unos 25 años, alto delgado y con una bufanda roja- **ustedes son los únicos que tienen el mismo nivel de locura que los pacientes que van a tratar como para entenderlos **-silencio por parte de todos los alumnos- ** bueno mi nombre es Osamu, y gracias a mi forma tan estricta de calificar me llaman "Desarm", yo voy a ser uno de los unicos docentes que les van a dictar clases en los primeros cinco semestres gracias a que el grupo **-sonrie- ** es pequeño**

**-Osamu-chan **-grita Ryuuji- ** cuanto tiempo sin vernos?**

**-...-**

**-soy yo **-se levanta el cabello al estilo "tormenta geminí"- **Reize ^^**

**-callate helado **-todo el salón se rie- **ven para acá **

**-hai -**¬¬-

**-como has estado reize **-pregunta sonriente-

**-muy bien **-se abrazan fraternalmente, y el salón empieza a hablar normalmente ignorando a estos dos- **etto ¿sabes algo de Hiro-chan, Suzu-kun y Nagu-kun?**

**-los ví hoy en el centro de atencion al estudiante (^^ ese nombre) **-responde mirando su blackberry-

**-en serio? **-dice haciendo carita de perrito mojado-

**-si quieres puedes ir a buscarlos **-iba a salir corriendo pero lo agarra de la camisa- **pero, ve con alguien más**

**-Prepago, emo **-los dos se levantan con aura asesina- **acompañenme**

**-pudrete alien asexual **-gritan mientras corren detrás de él-

**En el patio o como se llame ^^**

**-asi que quieres saber como estan tus amigos del instituto alien **-dice Kazemaru-

**-que ternura Ryuuji, vas a volver a encontarte con **_**tú **_**hiro-chan **-dice pervertidamente Afuro-

**-si pero no de esa manera **-saca su celular y les muestra una foto- ** ven, eramos los mejores amigos los cinco**

**-haber **-kazemaru le rapa el cel- **El alto que da miedo es el profesor **

**-ajá**

**-la pareja esta **-señala dos personas en la foto- ** quienes son?**

**-Aphro, el de cabello rojo es Nagumo y al que tiene abrazado sobreprotectoramente es Suzuno **-sonríe al recordar como los molestó cuando los encontro besandose en las duchas-

**-y el otro pelirojo peliparado? **-pregunta Kaze-chan-

**-es mi **-se sonroja- **digo es Hiro-chan**

**-hacen buena pareja **-comenta Afuro- ** se ven muy tiernos cogidos de la mano**

**-si es cierto **-lo apoya el peliazul-

**-^^ gracias **-dice una voz detras suya (como les gusta aparecerse por detras para asustar a los pobres ukes no?)-

**-Hiro-chan **-susurra midorikawa-

**-Mi Reize-chan **-lo abraza fuertemente- **me hiciste mucha falta**

**-Hiroto **-se separa bruscamente- **idiota, idiota, idiota**

**-Mido-chan **-lo vuelve a abrazar- ** tranquilo ya estoy aqui, perdoname, lo siento mucho...**

**-será mejor irnos **-susurra Afuro-

**si, es lo mejor **-kaze y afu se ván dejando a los dos peleados abrazandose-

**-es que fuerón tres años **-empieza a quebrarsele a voz- ** tres años sin verte, sin tener noticias de tí **-se sonrroja levemente-** sin sentirte **-dice susurrando-

**-lo lamento **-le da un beso rápido en sus labios- **pero es que mi padre me dijo unas horas antes de irme asi que no le avise a nadie, hasta ayer que llegué de nuevo a japón porque me transferí desde Korea**

**-bueno **hace un puchero- ** te perdono**

**-además **-lo mira pervertidamente- **tenemos toda esta noche para "hablar"**

**-si **-entiende la doble intencion- **di-digo no! debo volver a hablar con Haruya y Fuusuke**

**-¬¬ me dices que no me ves en tres años y prefieres irlos a buscar- **pregunta al igual que Kidou fingiendo celos-

**-Hiroto **-dice seriamente- **tres años son tres años**

**-a que te refieres **-lo mira confundido-

**-que aunque yo te siga amando **-sonríe- ** me tienes que volver a conquistar**

**-es en serio **-pregunta un poco molesto-

**-no, es una broma **-finge reirse- **claro que sí! **-se cruza de brazos- **me debes conquistar, porque no me avisaste que te ibas y ademas no me mandaste correos ni mensajes por face, ni comentaste mis fotos de twitter, ni me agregaste en my space**

**-si, si lo hice te mande correos por hotmail, te enviaba mensajes de aniversarios y de cumpleaños por face **-suspira- ** tú no tienes Twitter y my space ni lo sabes manejar**

**-es cierto, cierto **-suspira al igual que hiroto- **twitter no tengo y no se que es my space **

**-y entonces **-sonríe forzadamente-

**-no me avisaste que te ibas! **-dice como novia psicopata-

**-pero no me dijiste que me perdonabas? **-se rasca la cabeza-

**-si pero no lo voy a olvidar ^^ **-empieza a caminar- **en donde vives?**

**-en el mismo lugar-**

**-y suzuno y nagumo-**

**-en la mansion de los dos-**

**-mansion?-**

**-se ganarón el premio a "mejor tecnica Hissatsu" por dos años-**

**-y tú?-**

**-yo?-**

**-te amo- **lo besa delicadamente, tomandolo de su cintura-

**Con Terumi y Kazemaru**

**-bueno **-llama la atencion terumi- ** quedamos solo nosotros dos de solteros**

**-y? **-pregunta somnolientamente-

**-¿es que con sueño no piensas? **-Kazemaru asiente- **debemos conocer a alguien o vamos a morir solos**

**-es en serio **-bosteza- **si eres tú el prepago del grupo para que necesitas pareja**

**-no soy prepago, yo atiendo el negocio **-lo mira mal- ** que es muy diferente a atender al cliente**

**-bueno, en fin que pasa con Sakuma? **-se rasca la cabeza-

**-ya tiene pareja **-se mira sus uñas-

**-entonces **-hace una pausa- ** conoces a alguien mas?**

**-no **-se levanta del suelo- **parate que debemos ir a clases**

**-¡no! **-hace un puchero- ** quiero seguir durmiendo en el pasto**

**-disculpen **-llama una voz desde varios metros de distancia-

**-que sucede **-preguntan al unísono-

**-necesito que me ayuden...**

**.**

**..**

_**.  
**_

_**^^ ya-ho fujoshis, este es el final del segundo cap.**_

_**bueno, ya llegaron Hiroto, Suzuno y Nagumo de Korea, ahora las preguntas:**_

_**-¿quien va a ser la pareja de Terumi-chan?**_

_**-¿quien va a ser la pareja de Kazemaru Ichi-chan?**_

_**-¿quien llamo a los chicos, la pareja de Teru o de Ichi? ¿o alguien mas?**_

_**-¿Que parejas quieren que salgan?**_

_**-¿Genda con sakuma o con Terumi?**_

_**-¿Kaze con Goenji o con Endou?**_

_**-¿Y Fubuki? ¿Donde esta?**_

_**-¿Tsuna con Tachi o con Touko?**_

_**-¿porque pregunto tanto?**_

_**-¿el segundo cap merece review?**_

_**espero que les haya gustado, porque para mí fue un placer escribirlo **_

_**Sayop ^^**_

_**ehehe ^^U etto... espero que me ayuden a escoger las parejas me avisan en un review que quieren...**_

**_Sayop (de nuevo) ^^_  
**


	3. Goenji sensei

_**Ya-ho este es el tercer Cap!**_

_**espero que les guste, y tambien trataré de seguir el ritmo de la historia y subir un capitulo por semana

* * *

  
**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

-Akirooou-Saan

-Hikuraiken

-temari ichirouta otaku

-inayaon

-La-ho-len-yaoi

-Otogawa Francis

-Shiro-Sama14

-shatyana05

-Fubuki-kazesenko

-MizuKi-chan-18

-kamon-dark-kazemaru

-Sarah Casguel

-hono-chan

-konatita

* * *

_**Goenji-sensei  
**_

**Con Terumi y Kazemaru**

**-bueno **-llama la atencion terumi- ** quedamos solo nosotros dos de solteros**

**-y? **-pregunta somnolientamente-

**-¿es que con sueño no piensas? **-Kazemaru asiente- **debemos conocer a alguien o vamos a morir solos**

**-es en serio **-bosteza- **si eres tú el prepago del grupo para que necesitas pareja**

**-no soy prepago, yo atiendo el negocio **-lo mira mal- ** que es muy diferente a atender al cliente**

**-bueno, en fin que pasa con Sakuma? **-se rasca la cabeza-

**-ya tiene pareja **-se mira sus uñas-

**-entonces **-hace una pausa- ** conoces a alguien mas?**

**-no **-se levanta del suelo- **parate que debemos ir a clases**

**-¡no! **-hace un puchero- ** quiero seguir durmiendo en el pasto**

**-disculpen **-llama una voz desde varios metros de distancia-

**-que sucede **-preguntan al unísono-

**-necesito que me ayuden** -dice el jóven-

**-claro **-se levanta kazemaru del pasto- **que necesitas?**

**-me pueden decir donde queda la cede de medicina, es que me demore mucho porque estaba esquiando** -a Terumi le sale una gota tipo anime- **Por cierto soy Fubuki Shiro**

**-yo soy Afuro Terumi** -sonrie-

**-yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta y la cede queda después de ese edificio**- señala un edificio un poco lejano- **si te vas corriendo llegas en quince minutos**

**-quee! **-un aura depresiva lo cubre- **por culpa del maldito de Atsuya**

**-clar**o -aphrodit se levanta- **yo te recomiendo irte ya, porque todavia estas a tiempo para llegar al segundo bloque de clase**

**-gracias Afuro-san** -hace una reverencia y sale corriendo-

**-pobre** -dicen al unísono

**En otro lugar**

en su vida iba a volver a apostar con Fudou Akio, aunque ese idiota al pasar de los años se fue ganando el cariño de él NO perdonaria que lo hiciera hacer esto.

Era una buena noche de tragos y apuestas, y ahi estaba el, sentado en la mesa esperando a su fiel competidor para ver quien era el que perdia esa noche, las cuentas estaban muy reñidas fudou llevaba 15 derrotas y él igual asi que esa noche seria el descenlaze, El le habia puesto la condicion de que si perdia debia permanecer un mes entero sin tener relaciones con Kidou, cosa que el de rastas le agradeció al proponerlo, y nuestro amado fudou de venganza le dijo que debia dar clases en la Universidad Inazuma en la cede de Medicina... Por un año...

**-mierda **-suspira mientras deja su automovíl en el parqueadero- ** espero que esos malditos mocosos se comporten **-recoge sus papeles y se va a su primera clase Anatomia General, al llegar cierra la puerta, mira a sus estudiantes y se da cuenta de que era un grave error lo que estaba haciendo, pero con tal de que Fudou se comiera sus palabras "en menos de un mes ya te habras salido de esa locura", oh si! como gozaria verlo de mal humor y al otro dia ver a Kidou quejandose mas de lo normal al sentarse- **buenos dias, yo soy su Maestro Goenji Shuuya les voy a dictar Anatomía general y Desarrollo Personal e Interpersonal durante este semestre- ** se oyen unos golpes en la puerta-

**-sensei no va a abrir **-pregunta una niña al fondo del aula-

**-no **-¬¬- **llegó tarde a mi clase **-voltea a ver y no hay nadie-

**-sensei **-vuelve a sonar la puerta-

**-que sucede **-abre la puerta y ve a un jóven de unos 18 años, pelo blanco, finas facciones y unos hermosos ojos grises con su maleta en el suelo, un poco desarreglado y tratando de recobrar el aire- ** porque llego tarde**

**-sen sensei **-lo toma del hombro para poderse poner derecho- ** lo siento **-hace una pausa- **pero es que mi hermano me levanto muy tarde asi que tuve que venirme en bicicleta ya que el se llevo mi auto, hubo un embotellamiento asi que bajé al metro, luego volví a montar en mi cicla, llegué a la universidad pero me perdí en las instalaciones de psicologia asi que le pedi indicaciones de como llegar a la cede a dos Jóvenes que estaban sentados en el suelo **-sonrie, o eso intenta-

**-eso a mi no me intereza **-se corre un poco de la puerta y lo deja entrar-

**-pero usted me pregunto que ¿por qué llegue tarde?... ** -entra pero es detenido por el agarre de su sensei-

**-como dijo joven **-hace un poco de fuerza en el brazo del joven, mirandolo mal-

**-lo que oyó sensei que llegue tarde por lo que le dije **-se safa y lo mira igual-** y ademas no es mi problema que usted pregunte y luego no quiera oir**

**-larguese y no entre mocoso **-dice en un tono despectivo-

**-como me dijo sensei-baka **-se notaba que su mañana no fué la mejor-

**-acompañeme **-lo toma de la mano y lo saca del aula- ** que le pasa, usted quien se cree para hablarme asi**

**-yoo ** -se sonroja y empieza a llorar- ** lo siento no me quise desquitar con usted, pero tuve un mal dia, mi hermano me insulto y me acosaron en el tren y llegué tarde**

**-no no es necesario que llore **-lo abraza delicadamente sintiendose mal-

**-gracias sensei **-lo abraza fuertemente-

**-bueno pero que no se vuelva a repetir, yo tambien tengo malos dias y me desquito con las otras personas**-lo suelta y se empieza a marchar-

**-bueno sensei, usted es muy buena persona **-hace una pausa- ** pero como es su nombre**

**-Goenji Shuuya **-sigue caminando-

**-arigatoo **-se sonroja-** sensei Goenji-san **

**-ahora entra al salón y pon cara de tragedia **-abre la puerta-

**-si señor **-al entrar finge limpiarse las "lagrimas" y se sienta en los últimos puestos-

**-bueno como les venia diciendo...**

**En otra cede**

**-neee Rika-chan quiero ir a clases **-dice un pobre muchacho-

**-lo siento Tachimukai pero me dijiste que me acompañarias a buscar a alguien para que pruebe mi comida **-lo sigue arrastrando- ** mira **

**-que **-mira el lugar- **le vas a preguntar a ellos dos?**

**-claro **-empieza a correr, mientras que el pobre Tachi-kun empieza a lamentarse por no haber escogido bien sus amistades-

**-hola chicos **-saluda a los dos jovenes que estaban sentados en el prado (xD)-

**-hola **-dice afuro- ** que necesitas**

**-que prueben estos okonomiyakis **-les muestra un plato- ** miren**

**-gracias **-dicen un poco desconfiados por la extraña mujer-

**-y entonces les gustan **-dice con estrellitas en los ojos-

**-que ricos **-Kazemaru sonrie-

**-es cierto **-Terumi toma otro- **puedo?**

**-claro **-abraza fuertemente a Tachimukai- ** vez tachi-kun te dije que les gustaria no como tu que decias que los odiarian porque concino mal**

**-demo Rika-chan yo no he dicho eso **-mira mal a Rika-

**-y ahora lo niegas **-rie un poco- ** bueno tachi-kun, que chico de estos dos te gusta para que sea tu pareja**

**-ehhh **-dicen los tres-

**-de que hablas niña **-dice sorprendido Afuro- ** yo no quiero pareja**

**-pero no estabas diciendo que te ibas a morir solo, y que yo tambien y que por eso necesitabas novio **-recibe un codazo- **no dije nada**

**-lo siento pero al comer un okonoyami mio se auto-obligan a ayudar y/o ser pareja de Tachi-kun **-saca un contrato- **ven?**

**-demo Rika-chan ni los conoces, quedate tranquila, ninguno me gusta ** -kazemaru y aphrodit suspiran- ** ademas eso no es forma de conseguirme pareja**

**-gomen...**

**Con Goenji Y Fubuki**

**-bueno clase eso es todo por hoy, espero la proxima semana en mi escritorio el ensayo sobre el tema que se vio hoy **-los estudiantes se van, menos Fubuki que todavia estaba recogiendo los papeles de su escritorio**- hey Fubuki, yo ya termine mis clases por hoy, ¿te llevo a tu casa?**

**-es en serio sensei **-pregunta sonriente-

**-si claro, si quieres me acompañas al estacionamiento y nos vamos en mi auto **-se sienta en el escritorio- **que dices?**

**-que ya no tendré que caminar hasta mi departamento **-dice muy contento-

**-vamos?**

**-claro ^^**

**En casa de Fubuki y Atsuya**

**-muchas gracias goenji-sensei **-hace una reverencia-

**-solo dime Goenji **-fubuki se sonroja un poco-

**-claro Goenji-kun **-sonrien los dos, y un silencio incomodo inundo toda la entrada, Goenji miraba fijamente los finos labios de fubuki mientras que él miraba el raro pelo de su sensei-

**-Fubuki **-se empieza a acercar al rostro del menor, el cual solo sonrie haciendo que su sensei se sintiera mas atraido-

**-si Goenji-kun **-abre los ojos y se encuentra a varios centimetros del rostro del moreno, los dos se sonrojan pero ninguno se aparta-

**-hasta luego **-se trata de separar de Fubuki, pero el inconscientemente lo toma de la camisa y lo besa rapidámente, goenji abre los ojos, pero al ver la dulce mirada de fubu-chan, cierra los ojos ylo toma de la cintura intencificando el beso, pero pasados los minutos y porque somos humanos la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendolos sonrojar, pero no separarse-

**-lo siento **-dice soltandole el cuello de la camisa- ** fue un error**

**-no importa **-sonrie y lo acerca mas-

**-Go-Goenji-kun **-baja la cabeza- **no te molestó, si apenas nos conocemos**

**-y eso que **-le consiente la mejilla- **eso en verdad no me importa, con tal de que seas una persona honesta conmigo todo esta bien**

**-Goenji -**se sonroja-

**-me vas a gastar el nombre **-los dos se rien-

**-Fubuki Shiro quien es ese hombre...**

* * *

fin de tercer cap ^^

bueno estas serán las parejas que pondré en el fic

Endou X Kazemaru

Goenji X Fubuki

Hiroto X Midorikawa

Fudou X Kidou

Suzuno X Nagumo

Tsunami X Tachimukai

Genda X Sakuma

Espero que les guste

-¿quien habrá interrumpido a Goenji y a Fubuki?

-¿Rika cada vez es mas loca?

-¿cuando se conocerán Endou y Kaze-chan?

-¿Porque Terumi no tiene pareja?

-¿en verdad Fubu-chan estaba esquiando?

... si quieren pueden dar situaciones y lugares en donde se conozcan las parejas...

Gracias Mizuki-chan-18 me apoyaste para subir este cap


	4. Cantarella

-**hasta luego **-se trata de separar de Fubuki, pero el inconscientemente lo toma de la camisa y lo besa rapidámente, goenji abre los ojos, pero al ver la dulce mirada de fubu-chan, cierra los ojos ylo toma de la cintura intencificando el beso, pero pasados los minutos y porque somos humanos la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendolos sonrojar, pero no separarse-

**-lo siento **-dice soltandole el cuello de la camisa- fue un error

**-no importa** -sonrie y lo acerca mas-

**-Go-Goenji-kun** -baja la cabeza- **no te molestó, si apenas nos conocemos**

**-y eso que **-le consiente la mejilla- **eso en verdad no me importa, con tal de que seas una persona honesta conmigo todo esta bien**

**-Goenji **-se sonroja-

**-me vas a gastar el nombre** -los dos se rien-

**-Fubuki Shiro quien es ese hombre **

**-Hola, el es Go-Goenji **-dice el albino-

**-Quien es ese hombre Shiro** -toma a Goenji de su camisa- **Que hacias besando a mi hermano**

**-tu hermano** -se suelta del agarre- **asi que por tú culpa casi violan a Shiro en el metro**

**-yo lo siento** -da un paso hacia atras-

**-asi que por Tú culpa el llego tarde a mi clase **-se acerca a el pobre Atsuya mientras que este retrocede mas-

**-lo si-siento pero debia ir a comprar **-es interrumpido-

-**es un placer **-Atusya se cae-

**-eh **-es lo único que llega a pronunciar _-¿hace un momento me estaba regañando y justo en ese momento me saluda cordialmente? Shiro siempre consigue amigos homosexuales o idiotas _-pensaba para si mismo- **mi nombre es Atsuya Fubuki es un placer**

**-por kami **-dice en voz baja shiro- **mejor que volvemos a tener clase hasta dentro de una semana ya que este movido dia era introductorio...**

**

* * *

**

**Una Semana después**

Durante toda su preparatoria, él Atsuishi Shigeto era un buen estudiante, promedio alto aptitudes y actitudes muy convenientes, jugador de fútbol del equipo de su escuela, el fin un buen estudiante...

Pero una cosa es la escuela, lugar en el cual ya llevas muchos años y tienes tu grupo tus amigos y porque no, tu grupo de fans. Y otra cosa muy diferente es la Universidad, un mundo totalmente diferente lleno de locuras, personas y situaciones la cual nunca creerias que llegarias a vivir, y justamente en esa situacion estaba este pobre muchacho, un adolscente normal, con una casa normal, con una familia normal y con una carrera muy sencilla pero que lo apasionaba...

**-Diseño gráfico **-dice Atsuishi viendo la cede en la cual va a estudiar- **espero que me vaya bien **-comieza a caminar por los pasillos dandose cuenta la cantidad de jóvenes con los cuales seguramente deberia cruzar aunque sea unas palabras cordiales, o también estudiaría con ellos-

**-Ciclo básico **-comienza a leer un jóven en una hoja-**Semestres primero al quinto **-se detiene al frente de una puerta-**tiene como objetivo ofrecer al alumno un conjunto de asignaturas que ofrecen los conceptos, conocimientos y competencias básicas para el desarrollo del oficio y la disciplina del Diseño Gráfico. **

**-vas a entrar **-pregunta Atsuishi-

**-ehh ** -mira al niño mostrandole la puerta- **si claro, pasa tu primero**

**-si claro **-toma la perilla lentamente y abre rápidamente- **Konichiwa**

**-konichiwa **-saluda toda el aula apróximadamente con veite estudiantes y un sensei-

**-jóven sientese rápido, y recuerde: "esto no es una escuela, es una universidad así que debería tomarse las cosas más seriamente y respetar los horarios de entrada**

**-h-hai **-dice el pobre Heat sentandose en una de las sillas de adelante-

**-perdón profesor por llegar tarde **-sigue derecho sin mirar al profesor ni saludar a sus compañeros-

**-tranquilo jóven Natsuhiko si usted llega tarde eso no me molesta **_- un momento ¿a ese tal natsuhiko lo deja entrar asi como asi y a él le hace un espectaculo de como esto ya no es un jardin y que el ya no es un enano de primaria y a ese "raro" lo dejaba entrar? _-maldice por lo bajo el peli-crema- _aunque hay un jóven pintor y diseñador de modas llamado asi ¿acaso será él? _-niega rápidamente con su cabeza-

**-gracias **-se sienta al lado de el recien llegado- ** discúlpame a tí si te molestaron y a mí no **

**-tranquilo **-mira hacia el frente pero todavia siente la mirada de ese estudiante encima- ** por cierto mi nombre es Atsuishi Shigeto, aunque todas las personas no se porqué me dicen Heat**

**-mucho gusto Heat **-sonríe- **mi nombre es Netsuha Natsuhiko, aunque en el mundo del diseño me conocen **-es interrumpido-

**-como el mejor diseñador novato de japón, Nepper, es un verdadero placer **-hace una reverencia aún sentado-

**-no es necesario que seas tan formal **-abre su cuaderno- **de todas formas estoy aquí como un estudiante normal, sin preferencias, simplemente vine a estudiar**

* * *

**En la cede de Musica**

_** nos miramos a los ojos en un mundo cerrado**_

_** aunque finges que no te has dado cuenta, ya sabes lo de la droga**_

Iba muy tarde para clases pero eso no le importaba, porque recien llegó a la cede de música escuchó la majestuosa voz de un hombre, era cálida y muy expresiva cosa que le encantó.

Cada vez se acercaba mas y se sentía mas atraida a esa persona, aún sin conocerla estragos ya hacia en el corazon de la damicela

_** me acerco a tí escondiendo me ardiente corazón**_

_** el sentir tu respiracion casi me paraliza**_

___**ahora pongo una trampa a este amor normal**_

___**no dejare ni el mas minímo rastro**_

Cuando llega y ve a ese dios cantando para toda la clase se paraliza ¿acaso no le daba pena cantar delante de todo el mundo?

pero al ver esos penetrantes ojos morados su respiragion se agita y ya no queda el mas mínimo rastro de pena porque lentamente se acercaba más a él

___**con tus palabras transparentes, te ves desprevenida**_

_____**pero me dio la impresion de que te lo bebiste todo **_

_** sabiendo bien que era una droga**_

_** no hay forma de que escapes de estas cadenas oxidadas**_

_** compitiendo con el segundero que resuena**_

aunque decidió quedarse no tan cerca aún esa voz la enamoraba más y más, pero algo la incomodaba el molesto sonido de un reloj contando los segundos dañaban el ritmo de esa cancion de amor

_** si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral**_

_** simplemente invadire tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado**_

¿sudando, Touko Zaizen, sudando? y solo por escuchar la voz de un hombre al cantar, no, no era solo eso, era tambien su peinado, sus ojos y su piel tan nívea las cuales la hacian sudar, y no solo eso, sentia la necesidad de que le cantara esa cancion a ella

_** ahora voy a poner una trampa a este amor normal**_

_** al mirar en ese infinito espacio**_

_** "Atrapame"**_

_** si logro arrastrarte hasta un espeso matorral**_

_** simplemente invadire tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado**_

**-wow **-fue lo único que llegó a decir la emocionada jóven al terminar la cancion de ese cantante tan hermoso-

**-mi nombre es Otomura Gakuya, un placer **-toma su mano derecha y la besa como todo un caballero-

**-Touko Zaizen **-sonrie muy sonrojada, pero no sin asustarse ni quitarse su belleza natural...

* * *

Ah si espero que les haya gustado

por cierto no es Suzuno X Nagumo ^^U

Es Nagumo X Suzuno xD

Espero que les haya gustado y en otra ocasion les traigo la continuacion


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

buenas!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si ya escucharon, no es mio

"Por cada vez que leas un fic yaoi le estas pidiendo a Level-5 que deje alguna pareja yaoi para el final de la serie" /si claro/ ¬¬*

**Petición: **_se que no soy nadie para pedir pero ¿serian tan amables de orar un poquito para que nuestros amados nippones esten bien?_

_

* * *

_

Cap 5 : Un Encuentro inesperado

**-Tachimukai **-grita Rika buscandolo-

**-**_por Kami, si me salvas de esta te juro que le acepto a la primera persona que aparesca una cita a la hora que sea, con tal de librarme de Rika-chan _-pensaba el pobre jóven debajo de un automovíl-

**-Oh mi teléfono **-se calla un minuto- **Darling!... ajá... ¿entonces?... es en serio... si me vas a venir a visitar!, de verdad... y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?... de intercambio... dos años por el intercambio... bueno entonces ya voy a arreglar mi departamento para que este todo limpio cuanto tú llegues... no, no importa que llegues en tres días, yo ya arreglo todo... yo tambien te amo Ichinose... si cuídate tambien adiós **-se vuelve a callar- **si! **-se le cae el celular al piso-

**-mierda mi celular **-se empieza a agachar-

-_nooooooo! _-Tachimukai empalidece-

-**te pasa algo señorita? **-pregunta un sujeto extraño-

**-no nada, solo se me calló el celular **-se excusa la morena-

**-yo se lo alcanzo **-se agacha y ve a Tachimukai, este le hace con señas que no diga nada- ** eh?**

**-no digas que estoy aquí **-le susurra el portero-

**-ok **-se levanta y le entrega el celular- **tu celular es muy buena onda**

**-gracias **-sonríe- ** tu peinado tambien esta en la onda**

**-claro!, yo debo estar siempre en la onda **-los dos se ríen un poco y luego Rika se despide y se marcha-

-_gracias Kami-sama _-el portero empieza a salir-

**-porque te escondías de esa chica **-Tachimukai se queda quieto-

**-me quiere conseguir pareja y eso me esta asustando mucho **-se sienta en el suelo y empieza a hacer circulos en es suelo-

**-tú eres un chico muy lindo, no se como no tienes alguien te quiera estar junto a tí **-los dos se sonrojan-

**-gracias **-se hace un silencio de varios minutos y los dos no se quitan la mirada de encima- ** mucho gusto, soy Tachimukai Yuki**

**-Tachi-kun mucho gusto **-sonríe- **yo soy Tsunami Jousuke**

**-Hola Tsunami-san, muchas gracias por no delatarme**

**-claro, por cierto que estudias? **-se sienta al lado del menor-

**-yo estudio veterinaria **-sonríe- ** me encantan los animales, son tan tiernos**

**-como tú **-susurra lo suficientemente fuerte para que Yuki lo escuchara-

**-y usted Tsunami-san que estudia **-pregunta aún sorprendido por lo que le habia dicho el recien conocido-

**-biología marina **-se queda mirando el atardecer- ** con solo poder estar junto al mar y poder montar sus olas me fascina, y aunque próximamente deba empezar a hacer mi tesis y alejarme de este lo visitare todos los días **

**-eres impresionante **-suspira-

**-gracias **-el silencio se vuelve a hacer presente hasta que...

**-Tachimukai! **-llega gritando-

**-que sucede Rika-chan **-dice seriamente-

**-casi me olvido de tí, debemos irnos my darling viene de visita **-lo levanta del suelo y lo empieza a jalar-

**-Tachi-kun ¿me puedes dar tu número teléfonico? **-se levanta rapidámente y lo toma de la otra muñeca haciendo detener a la morena locamente enamorada-

**-claro **-Tsunami le pasa el celular y este lo anota-

**-ven te doy el mio **-el menor sonrie y le pasa el celular, este al desbloquearlo ve el protector de pantalla el cual es una foto de el menor sonríendo, abrazando a un chico con una bandana naranja y sosteniendo un trofeo- **toma, bonita foto**

**-si es Endou-san un viejo amigo **-responde el menor ignorando a Rika-la intensa xD-

**-se ven muy contentos **-dice tsunami con un tono que solo mostraba- _¡celos!, yo celoso_

-**lastima que no lo veo desde hace mas de cinco años **-Tsunami suspira, Rika presiente algo y Tachimukai guarda su celular como si nada- ** fue un placer conocerlo Tsunami-san**

**-a mi tambien Tachi-kun **-se despide y empieza a caminar en direccion opuesta a los otros dos-

**-Kaze-chan **-dice alguien entrando a la casa de el peliazul-

**-¿que sucede terumi? **-sale de la cocina-

**-vengo a hacerte el favor que me pediste ayer, consulte con un empleado y el me dijo una nueva posicion que te va a ayudar mucho **-se sienta en el sofá-

**-y me va a doler mucho **-le pasa una taza de té-

**-no si no te quejas **-la acepta y empieza a tomar un poco-

**-bueno, yo voy a sacar lo que me pediste y me voy a preparar psicologicamente para que no me duela tanto mi ** -es interrumpido-

**-si sigues con esa actitud no te hago nada **-el peliazul lo mira mal y sube sin pelear-

**Quince minutos después**

**-ah! **-grita el peliazul-

**-quedate quieto **-lo regaña Terumi-

**-ah es en ese lugar **-suspira- **pero no-no tan duro **-gita un poco al final de la frase-

**-pero si me dijiste que tú querias **-lo toma de la cintura- ** que te quedes quieto**

**-falta mucho **-pregunta entre gemidos-

**-un poco **-responde-

**-yo ya no aguanto **-se tapa la cara con una almohada-

**-un poco mas **-suspira fuertemente-

**-aahh **-gime fuertemente el peliazul-

**-vez, no fue tan duro **-se levanta de la cama-

**-es cierto **-se soba su parte afectada-

**-¿ya no te duele la espalda? **-pregunta sentandose en la cama-

**-no **-mueve los hombros- **muchas gracias Afuro**

**-mis manos son mágicas **-las mueve haciendo circulos-

**-presumido **-lo empuja-

**-me debes un favor **-el peliazul iba a protestar pero este siguió- **asi que hoy me lo pagas, necesito ir a recibir las ganancias de este mes, esta vez si voy a ir y asi conocer al administrador nocturno**

**-no lo conoces? **-Afuro niega con la cabeza-

**-entonces ponte la camisa rápido y vamos de una vez **-toma su celular-

**-que sucede? **-busca entre sus cajones una camisa-

**-ya es muy tarde **-se levanta y del closet de sexy Peliazul saca una camisa-

**-que te parece esta? **-se la tira-

**-perfecta **-la toma del piso y se la pone- **¿vamos?**

**-gracias **

**-Kidou sal rapido o sino no te acompaño **-dice un jóven desde la puerta de entrada-

**-voy, voy es que no encuentro mis gafas **-responde el otro-

**-antes eran tus goggles y ahora son tus lentes **-dice quejandose-

**-ya deja de molestar y ve y enciende el auto **-le tira la llaves- _debo llevar todo para que mañana no me duela tanto mi pobre trasero _-se soba la zona nombrada-

**-Kidou ya se que mañana te va a doler el trasero, deja de molestarte **-el de rastas se sonroja-

**-callate **-abre la puerta del auto- **además debemos recoger a alguien más**

**-esta bien **-se sienta de co-piloto, se pone sus audifonos y se recuesta en el asiento

**-aló... si ya voy... nop no importa puedes traer a tu amigo... es en la direccion que me diste... si, ya veo tu casa, no vivimos tan lejos sabes?**

**-es cierto, no vivimos lejos **-sonrie- ** gracias Kidou**

**-no hay porque Afuro- **los dos sonrien, ya que el dia en el cual entraron a la universidad los dos se conocieron y se fueron haciendo muy amigos-

**-pasa **-abre la puerta trasera-

**-Kaze-chan el es Yuuto Kidou **-kazemaru le da la mano una vez dentro del auto-

**-es un placer **-dicen al unísono-

* * *

Ola!

Wow, creo que este es el capitulo más largo...

1) ¿alguna pareja les incomoda?

2) ¿les gustó el cap?

3) pues yo había pensado en que otros personajes llegarían junto con Ichinose

-mark x dylan ¿por cierto el mono es mark "seme" y el de gafas es dylan "uke"?

4) les parecen las parejas hetero o no?

5) les gustó la forma de conocerse Tsunami y Tachi?

6) quien iria con Yuuto en el auto?

7) y última... ¿les parece si dejo a Atsuya con Terumi? ¿o con otra persona? **Menos con Chae-chan-Soo ¬¬ es muy feo xD**

**Sayo!**


	6. Nuevas propuestas, nuevos amores

**Hola fujoshi's ^^ como les vá...**

_**Bueno aqui les traigo mi humilde continuación de Universidad Inazuma; la verdad nunca creí que llegara a tener tantos reviews y eso se los agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nuevas propuestas, nuevos amores**

**-Kidou sal rapido o sino no te acompaño **-dice un jóven desde la puerta de entrada-

**-voy, voy es que no encuentro mis gafas **-responde el otro-

**-antes eran tus goggles y ahora son tus lentes **-dice quejandose-

**-ya deja de molestar y ve y enciende el auto **-le tira la llaves- _debo llevar todo para que mañana no me duela tanto mi pobre trasero _-se soba la zona nombrada-

**-Kidou ya se que mañana te va a doler el trasero, deja de molestarte **-el de rastas se sonroja-

**-callate **-abre la puerta del auto- **además debemos recoger a alguien más**

**-esta bien **-se sienta de co-piloto, se pone sus audifonos y se recuesta en el asiento

**-aló... si ya voy... nop no importa puedes traer a tu amigo... es en la direccion que me diste... si, ya veo tu casa, no vivimos tan lejos sabes?**

**-es cierto, no vivimos lejos **-sonrie- ** gracias Kidou**

**-no hay porque Afuro- **los dos sonrien, ya que el dia en el cual entraron a la universidad los dos se conocieron y se fueron haciendo muy amigos-

**-pasa **-abre la puerta trasera-

**-Kaze-chan el es Yuuto Kidou **-kazemaru le da la mano una vez dentro del auto-

**-es un placer **-dicen al unísono-

**-Endou-kun no vas a saludar **-se detiene porque el semáforo marcó en rojo-

**-...**

**-Endou **-lo empuja fuertemente haciendolo golpear con la ventana-

**-Eh kidou-baka porque me empujas? **-se soba su cabeza-

**-eres tan amable de saludar **-comienza a conducir- **o por no tener pareja te haces el que no es contigo**

**-callate **-se quita los audífonos- **Ya-ho! soy Mamoru Endou es un placer**

**-Hola -**dicen al unísono- ** es un placer**

**-soy Kazemaru Ichirouta **-el peliazul se acomoda en su asiento y se recuesta contra la puerta-

**- soy Terumi Afuro **-se acomoda en el asiento pero este no es acuesta-

**-^^ **-se vuelve a poner los audífonos

**-¬¬, Aphrodit, porque vas al sitio? **-pregunta el de rastas volteandolo a ver-

**-debo conocer a alguien **-responde-

**-y tu Kazemaru **-vuelve sus ojos hacia el volante-

**-solo voy a acompañar a Terumi**

**-bueno, solo faltan cinco minutos por llegar al sitio **-dice mirando la noche tan esplendorosa que había-

* * *

Narrador...

_Hace ya dos años las empresas del multimillonario Kageyama buscaban herederos, pero no cualquier niño rico, sino personas audaces y capaces de hacer cualquier cos; un día tres diferentes personajes llegarón donde aquel sujeto._

_El primero tenía una apariencia femenína, un cabello rubio y cedoso pero una gran mente la cual ayudaría a traer nuevos clientes, ante la belleza de este dios tan excelso todos, tanto hombres como mujeres caerían rendidos, es por eso que lo escogió como uno de sus discípulos._

_El segundo jóven era muy conocido y respetado en las calles de Tokio ya que este era uno de los mejores vendedores de productos ilícitos, gracias a su audacia, intimidacion y persuacion todas las personas caerían a sus pies; y eso Kageyama lo sabía muy bien, su amado Yuuto Kidou ahora salía con él, aunque estos dos antes se odiaran el simple hecho de quedar encerrados en un baño por tres horas era algo que te podía cambiar la vida._

_Y por último el tercero pero no por eso el menos importante era un adolescente, mientras que los otros dos tenían 16 este 14 tenía, es un apuesto chico, muy serio para sus asuntos y sí no le pagaban el día que era sabían que a la semana estarian internados en un Hospital, según super Kageyama esta sería la persona adecuada para arreglar las cuentas del sitio._

_Estos tres no se conocían, y esa era la razón por la cual Terumi se encontraba en el auto del estratega de goggles, estos tres diferentes y excentricos personajes debían mostrar a sus otros dos compañeros quien era el mejor. Además si tenían buenas ganancias lo más probable es que les darían una propiedada comercial; y sí les plantean eso a cada uno... ¿serán capaces de hacerles algo malo a sus contrincantes? ó... ¿habrá algún romance entre ellos?_

_

* * *

_

-**Llegamos **-avisa el conductor-

**-muchas gracias Kidou-kun, Kaze-chan debemos bajar **-se quita el cinturón de seguridad-

**-Haí, adiós Kidou, adiós Endou **-se bajan los dos del auto-

-**Adiós **-mueve a endou-

**-...**

**-Endou un plato de ramen espera por tí **-_Tres... Dos... uno..._

_**-**_**Ramen! **-se levanta y mira hacia los lados- **no hay ramen, Kidou porque me mientes!**

**-deja de decir estúpideces y sal del auto que debo buscar a Akio **-apaga el motor del coche y los dos jugadores salen de este-

**-y yo que hago **-pregunta Endou entrando al sitio-

**-yo que se **-mira hacia un corredor- **en ese lugar estaré yo, si me necesitas no vayas **-sale corriendo rápidamente-

**-que sitio tan grande- **el sitio (xD muy niñas mal) era una enorme discoteca de tres pisos, el primero y el segundo eran mesas, pistas de baile y bar, mientras que el tercero además de tener una entrada directa de la luz de la luna, en su mayor parte eran habitaciones para las parejas muy enamoradas o tambien necesitadas-

**-Ya llegarón todos **-pregunta una voz muy sobria- **presentence**

**-Fudou Akio presente **-sale el primer sexy adolescente-

**-**_Fudou? _**- Terumi Afuro a sus ordenes **-dice el segundo jóven-

-** Atsuya Fubuki tambien esta **-dice un muchacho el cual estaba recostado en el marco de la pared-

**-Bueno como estan todos reunidos les quiero informar una cosa **-hace una breve pausa- **vamos a abrir otra discoteca en la zona norte de Tokio, otra en la zona Sur y por último una en la zona Occidental, los edificios ya estan en construccion lo único que les pido es que lo modifiquen respecto a lo que se va a especializar su sitio**

**-puede hacerse entender mejor Kageyama-sama **-dice el pequeño Fubuki-

**-es decir, ya que Terumi tiene como especialidad "los masajes y los acompañantes" su edificio se va a centrar en pasar la noche, aunque ovbiamente esto debe ser camuflado por una discoteca para mayores de edad **-toma un sorbo de café- **la tuya Atsuya, sería un lugar en donde las organizaciones y el resto de personas "arreglen sus cuentas" de una manera civilizada**

**-hai Kageyama-sama **

**-y la tuya Fudou, sería el epicentro de la droga, venderías por mayor y por menor y solamente estarías desde las cinco de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche, tu sitio va a ser el más pequeño y el que tenga menos tiempo de estar abierto ya que se que debes "arreglar las cosas" con Kidou **-se levanta del asiento- **necesito que busquen ayudantes, si pueden prefiero que sean dos o tres, ya que estos les ayudarían para los domicilios o tambien para que sean sus conductores personales o que sean los informantes entre ustedes**

**-asi que deben ser de confianza **-dice Teru-chan-

**-si Aphrodit **-dicho esto se vá-

**-que les parece **-pregunta el dios-

**-me gustó, yo creí que los iba a despedir a ustedes **-dice sonriente Atsuya-

**-mira mocoso, primero te hecha a tí, porque yo llevo trabajando con él formalmente cinco años y Aphrodit tres **-replicca nuestro seme favorito-

**-es cierto además desde cuando un menor de edad puede tener activos **(casas, carros, etc) -murmulla el pelilargo-

**-pues la verdad no estan a nombre mío, estan a nombre de mi hermano, y aunque a el no le agrade mucho lo que estoy haciendo no me puede reprochar nada **-sonríe nuevamente-

**-me compadezco de Shiro **-mira al menor dandose cuenta que eran prácticamente iguales-

**-bueno nenitas **-se levanta Fudou de la mesa- ** yo me debo ir, tengo ciertas cosas pendientes con alguien**

**-diras "tengo que ir a acostarme con mi lindo uke, el cual mañana se quejara al sentarse" **-Akio asiente malvadamente-

* * *

**-Que me suelte **-grita una jóven desde los baños-

**-entonces para que entraste al baño de hombre pequeña **-dice un hombre de unos 25 años mordiendole el lóbulo-

**-no soy mujer **-le pega en la parte en donde más le puede llegar a doler a un hombre-

**-maldita perra **-lo agarra del tobillo y lo hace caer-

**-mierda **-el hombre se le tira encima y le trata de quitar su chaqueta-

**-auxilio! **-grita desesperadamente-

**-nadie te va a salvar mamasota **-le suelta el cabello de la coleta- **hoy serás mía **

**-quieto idiota **-lo toman por el cuello de la camisa y le pegan un puño haciendolo quedar inconsciente- **Kazemaru ¿te encuentras bien?**

-el pequeño uke no mira quien fue su salvador, lo único que hace es tirarse a sus brazos y empezar a llorar- **muchas gracias**

**-denada **-le comienza a acariciar el rostro-

-levanta la mirada y se encuentra con- **Endou-kun **-se sonroja-

**-te encuentras bien **-vuelve a preguntar-

**-si, muchas gracias **-repite el peliazul-

**-quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa **-pregunta sobreprotectoramente-

**-si porfavor **-endou se levanta y lo ayuda a levantar, al salir del sitio se van caminando cogidos de la mano-

* * *

^^ Bueno este es el capítulo sexto O_O

si, yo se muajajajaja! las sorprendí, nadie creería que era endou el del auto, pero esa era una muy buena forma de hacerlos conocer...

Bueno las preguntas:

1) Quienes serán los ayudantes de Atsuya?

2) Los de Terumi?

3) Los de Fudou?

4) ¿va a pasar algo cuando estos dos lleguen a casa?

...

Ahora... quieren proponer otro dueño para "el sitio" o solo esos tres...

Bueno este es el fin (del cap xD)

cuidense!

Sayo


	7. Y tenia que aparecer Miyasaka

_Bueno, hoy les traigo la conti; espero que a todos les haya llegado mi mensaje de agradecimiento ^^_

_sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí _

_**Disclaimer: **inazuma eleven no me pertenece ¬¬  
_

* * *

.

..

**Universidad Inazuma cap 7**

**..**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

..

**-te encuentras bien **-vuelve a preguntar-

**-si, muchas gracias **-repite el peliazul-

**-quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa **-pregunta sobreprotectoramente-

**-si porfavor **-endou se levanta y lo ayuda a levantar, al salir del sitio se van caminando cogidos de la mano-

**-que linda noche **-el pelilargo asiente-

**-Endou-kun, estas en la universidad -**pregunta el ex-velocista-

**-claro **-sonríe- **estoy estudiando Pedagogía Infantíl, y voy en el primer semestre**

**-es divertido trabajar con niños **-dice irónicamente- **especialmente si te acosan**

**-te han molestado niños menores **-se detiene y lo mira seriamente- **eso suena muy raro**

**-no te burles **-comienza a caminar y le jala la mano para que este tambien lo siguíera- **si lo conocieras me comprenderias **

**-hahahaha **-se rie por un buen tiempo y para al momento de reirse- **lo siento mucho **-sigue caminando pero esta vez hacia atras, para poder abrazar a Kazemaru- **no era mi intencion -**le susurra en el oído haciendolo sonrojar-

**-Endou-kun **-sonrie forzadamente- **yo te recomendaría caminar bien**

**-no me va a pasar nada **-le suelta la mano- **te das cuen... **da un paso más y se tropieza con otra persona, cayendose los dos- **auch!**

**-estas bien **-ahora Kazemaru es el que lo ayuda a levantar- **yo te dije que caminaras bien **-dice haciendo un puchero-

**-esa voz **-dice el jóven que aún estaba tirado en el suelo- **es de **_**mi**_**Kazemaru! **-se levanta y empuja a Endou para poder abrazar al peliazul- **Kazemaru-sempai, me ha extrañando porque yo si**

**-mi-miya-miyasaka **-dice tratandose de safar del fastidioso y acosador abrazo del menor- **sueltame **-lo empuja- **no deberías estar durmiendo, ya son las 23:00hs, tus papas deben estar preocupados por ti **-suspira- _tú, maldito mocoso eres el único que se atreve a llegar cuando estoy con alguien más- _sonríe- **Endou-kun vamos**

**-espera presentame a tu amigo **-Kazemaru lo mira mal- **o no?**

**-Mamoru-kun **-sonríe tiernamente al mayor, mientras que el velocista acosador mira con odio a esa persona- **el es un niño de mi anterior escuela, del que estabamos hablando **-Endou entiende a lo que se refiere-

_-con que ese es el pequeño que acosa a Kazemaru hahahaa _-sonrie por lo que pensaba- _pobre, con un rarito como ese yo ya me habría ido de la ciudad-_

-**Miyasaka **-dice solo su nombre, porque verdaderamente quería largarse de esa esquina-

**-Kazemaru-sama **-lo vuelve a abrazar- **no me extraño**

**-no, la verdad no **-dice Endou- **no molestes a **_**mi Ichi-chan **_-corre a miyasaka- **no lo acoses, él es mío **-lo toma de la cintura y lo atrae hacia él, fingiendo algo que NUNCA habían hecho-

**-gracias **-le susurra- **Miyasaka-kun, yo te lo queria decir pero...**

**-tranquilo yo estoy bien **-baja la cabeza- **yo.. yo... ya me voy a mi casa, mis papas si deben estar preocupados por mí **-sale corriendo para no mostrar su debílidad delante de su contrincante, porque él no se rendiría hacia el chico que la bufanda naranja- _disfruta tus días con mi Ichirouta, porque cuando entre en la universidad vas a sufrir mucho por su amor..._

**-Endou **-lo abraza- **muchas gracias, no se que hubíera hecho si tu no hubieras estado**

**-ese chico te hubiera violado **-los dos se ríen un poco por el comentario, pero sabían que era la verdad- **bueno entonces a tu casa**

-suena el celular de Kazemaru- ** un mensaje- **lo lee- **a mi casa no podemos ir**

**-porque **-mira el celular- **Kazemaru-sama, puedo ir a tú casa**

**-mierda **-Endou le roba el celular-

-**espera y veras **_-_comienza a escribir- _lo siento, esta noche tengo planes con Endou-kun,ya sabes, cuando dos hombres estan por la noche, y quieren hacer ciertas cosas, y luego a mi me duele el trasero ¿entiendes verdad?..._

** -Endou **-este se ríe-** no me hagas eso, el es capaz de estacionarse en mi casa hasta mañana -**un aura oscura lo cubre-

-**entonces vamos a la mia **-llegaron a la casa del mayor y fue todo muy normal, Kazemaru fue a dormir al cuarto de invitados ya que este dormía solo y pues el dueño de la casa dormió en su cuarto-

.

..

* * *

.

..

**Al otro Día**

**.**

**..  
**

**-Haruya vámonos ya **-dice un jóven entrando a la habitacion de los dos-

**-espera un momento **-se voltea y lo mira mal-

**-porque te demoras tanto, acaso es tan complicado vestirse **-se sienta al lado de él-

**-vestirme no, pero tapar los arruñazos y mordiscos de anoche sí es un poco complicado **-el uke se sonrija violentamente-

**-porque me enamore de un idiota como tú **-suspira-

**-cállate, el idiota eres tú por quejarte tanto **-le reprocha-

**-entonces no me vuelvas a decir nada, y quedate con las ganas **-le contesta molesto-

**-Suzuno cállate, no me provoques **-lo mira mal-

**-pero sí es cierto, yo no me ando quejando del dolor de trasero que me dejas semanalmente **-le devuelve la mirada-

-**y dal econ tu trasero **-se levanta de la cama-

**-entonces vamos a clases, mañana tenemos el primer parcial y hoy explican algo de eso **-dice como excusa para no seguir peleando

**-y luego de estar en clases todo el día, estudiamos un ratito por la noche **-lo recuesta en la cama y le da un beso en el cuello-

**-no **-se trata de levantar-

**-porque no **-lo toma de las muñecas-

**-porque anoche **-suspira- **me dejaste doliendo el trasero más de lo normal **

**-y que no te quejas **-le empieza a quitar la camisa- **hoy te acaricio más de lo normal**

**-ehmm **-lo piensa- **no**

**-y quien dijo que iba a tomar en cuenta lo que dices **-se levanta y cierra la puerta de la habitacion con llave-

**-Haruya no **-se queda callado- **bueno, esta bien **

**-nunca te resistes a mí **-Suzuno se aferra a su cadera y lo tumba a la cama-

**-no lo puedo hacer sabiendo que tú eres lo más importante para mí **-se deja besar nuevamente por Nagumo, para luego terminar no yendo a la Universidad-

.

..

* * *

**En la cede de medicina**

**-fubuki levantate **-le dice Kazemaru al albino-

**-me tire ese parcial **-suspira- **todo por salir con Goenji-kun**

**-pero el parcial no era en la asignatura que te da Goenji **-pregunta esta vez Terumi-

**-sí pero no se vale que me pase por ser su novio **-vuelve a poner su cabeza en las piernas y se tapa con un buso; justo en ese momento Goenji pasa cerca de ese lugar, y al ver a su uke tan deprimido se acerca lentamente, le pide a los dos acompañantes de su novio que no le avisaran nada y de un momento a otro le quita el buso de la cabeza, lo levanta del mentón y lo besa-

**-yo quiero un novio así **-dice Terumi fingiendo llorar-

**-cállate **-le murmura mientras se lo lleva rápidamente-

**-que tienes mi hermoso ángel? **-pregunta acariciando sus finos cabellos-

**-reprove tu parcial cierto **-dice con los ojos llorozos-

**-que dices **-lo abraza fuertemente- **pasaste con 89**

**-en serio **-pregunta sonriendo-

**-si **-le da un beso nuevamente- **deberíamos aprovechar para salir un rato ¿no?**

**-hoy no puedo **-dice nervioso- **es que tengo algo que hacer**

**-yo te acompaño **-le sonríe-

**-es que es algo que no **-suspira- **la verdad debo ir a acompañar a Atsuya a ver su nuevo edificio**

**-edificio? **-fubuki asiente y luego le comenta la historia- **osea que en abril ya que el cumple años todos sus edificios pasan a nombre suyo**

**-si **-sonríe- **y así si voy ser una persona sin temor a que me asesinen por culpa de él...**

**.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

.

..

**En la cede de Diseño Gráfico**

**-Atsuishi-chan **-lo jala del brazo y lo encierra en su oficina-

**-Netsuha-kun **-pregunta- **que sucede**

**-mira te voy a decir esto sin muchos rodeos **-lo toma de los hombros- **quieres ser mi novio**

**-Netsuha-kun **-hace una pausa- **bueno... pues tu sabes... los trabajos ehh... **-el pobre Shigeto trataba de decir algo elocuente, aunque estar sentado en el escritorio del mayor y este tan cerca suyo lo confundían un poco-

**-espero que me disculpes **-dijo Natsuhiko-

"ehh", fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio antes de que el mayor lo tomara de la cintura y lo besará rápidamente, este antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaban besando ya estaba correspondiendole, pero más por instinto que porque hubiera querido, pero lo que lo hizo sonrojar fuertemente fué que Nepper hubiera introducido su lengua en su boca, cosa que aunque le pareciera extraña le correspondio, luego de varios minutos la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendolos separar

-**entonces **-le pregunta dandole un beso en su cuello-

**-esta bien **-sonríe- **aunque no me vuelvas a besar asi **

**-porque **-pregunta voviendolo a besar- **acaso no te gusta**

**-Netsuha-kun **-dice sonrojandose-

**-Atsu-chan **-lo levanta del escritorio- **salimos a algún lado**

**-esta bien...**

**

* * *

**

bueno que les pareció el cap?

Ehm, no se que decir... xD oh si ya!

-que opinan de Miyasaka ? (tambien lo odian)

**-pues... **había pensado hacer ooc de touko y rika para que no sean tan raras, y para que rika deje de molestar (por no decir acosar) a ichinose.

¿alguna otra pareja?

- si quieren pueden decir situaciones verdaderamente extrañas para los protagonistas, y hace verlos sufrir más...

Sayop

se despide Pau-chan


	8. Un final un poco inesperado

Hola!, después de tanto tiempo volví ;)

bueno, espero que les guste el cap en verdad me diverti mucho escribiendolo

* * *

..

**Un final un poco inesperado**

**..**

**.  
**

**-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Goenji-kun **-dice el pequeño Shiro sonriendole-

**-no es nada Fubu-chan **-le da un beso en la mejilla-

**-hubiera sido mejor que ninguno de los dos hubiera venido **-Atsuya los mira mal-

**-Atsuya, callate y conduce **-le responde el Goleador de fuego-

**-esta bien, esta bien **-suspira- **ya no te puedo responder porque le das por el ehmmm a mi hermano**

**-callate Atsu-baka **-el asesino de osos se sonroja al extremo, haciendo provocar una pequeña risita en el mayor-

**-acaso es verdad? **-pregunta el menor pervertido-

**-no **-dicen al unísono-

-_aunque espero que pase eso pronto _-piensa o malpiensa el albino-

**-por cierto **-llama la atencion- **a donde vamos**

**-pues verás **-hace una pausa- **vamos al edifio que le van a entregar en dos meses **

**-ehm -**asiente-

**-pero vamos primero al comunitario **-dice fubuki- **verdad?**

**-si **-sigue conduciendo, hasta que a los diez minutos llegan a la discoteca en donde habia estado anoche- **hagan lo que quieran que me llamaron por una reunión extraordinaria **

**-solamente no te demores **-el pelirosa le da un beso en la frente para luego salirse del auto-

.

* * *

.

**En la acera de al frente**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Netsuha-chan! **-el menor lo jala del brazo- **mira ese bar se ve muy bueno, quieres entrar?**

**-bueno **-el mayor toma de la mano a Shigeto y entran al lugar, el cual para ser las seis de la tarde y siendo lunes estaba muy lleno, caminron un poco y vieron a lo lejos un pelirojo y a un peliblanco discutir-

**-ese se parece a Gazelle-sama **-dice el pelicrema sonriendo-

-**no, no quiero beber más **-se suelta del agarre del mayor- **tu y yo sabemos que sucede cuando yo tomo más de la cuenta **

**-si, sí se lo que pasa **-hace una pausa- **abres las piernas más facílmente**

**-maldito pervertido deja de acosarme **-lo mira muy mal, porque, aunque llevaran cuatro años saliendo con el mayor algo que le molestaba demasiado era que este en cualquier lugar aprovechaba para acostarse con él y aunque tambien quisiera, Él No Iba A Ser Un Uke Facíl, y eso Haruya lo sabía-

**-no te estoy acosando, como tú novio tengo derecho a decirte lo caliente que te pones cuando tomas un trago más **-sonríe pervertidamente- **o no recuerdas el dia de la graduacion **

**-cállate **-dice sonrojado- **deja de decir eso**

**-me callo si tomas una copa más **-se la pone en sus manos-

**-si crees que lo voy a hacer vete al demonio **-se empieza a marchar-

**-hey Fuu-chan no te vayas!, era una broma, además tú y yo sabemos que sucede cuando te niegas a algo **-el peliblanco se detiene y se sonroja-

-**mañana, esta bien? **-lo mira suplicante cosa que extraño demasiado al excapitán de prominence-

**-claro **-le da un beso en la mejilla- **pero porque suplicas?**

**-porque sé que van a ver problemas **-señala la entrada, ya que justo en ese instante entraba el peliazul favorito!, junto con el prepago que no lo es, y detrás de ellos dos Atsuya Fubuki y Mamoru Endo, se sientan en una mesa y por arte de magia de la nada llegan tres extrañan personas, una pelipurpura llamada Fuyuka Kudo, una muchacha de coleta alta, Reika, y una niña, digo! jóven de cabello amarillo y orbes verdes, Miyasaka-

-**los conoces? **-el albino asiente-

**-los dos que entraron de primeras son amigos de Ryuuji, detrás de ellos van sus semes y las últimas tres **-lo interrumpe el seme-

**-y las últimas? **-lo mira dudoso-

-**el chico quiere ser el uke del uke peliazul **-hace un pausa- **las otras dos, ehm, una es la fan nº1 de el de la bufanda naranja y la otra es la segúnda acosadora del peliazul **-sonríe maliciosamente- **esperate unos diez minutos y te darás cuenta de que hay problemas**-

.

* * *

**En la mesa del Uke acosado**

**.  
**

**-Atsuya, debemos hablar seriamente **-Terumi se levanta de la silla y el menor lo acompaña-

**-Endou-kun **-el castaño lo mira- **porque andas con Atsuya?**

**-porque le prometí a Fubuki que lo cuidaria **-sonrie- **y porque me da miedo que golpee a alguien por cualquier cosa **-misteriosamente encima de él cae una bebida- **Kaze-chan ya vengo, me debo limpiar **

**-claro **-Endou sale directo al baño-

**-es nuestra oportunidad **-Fuyuka se va en dirección al baño y Reika abraza por detrás al ojialmendra- **Kazemaru!**

**-es-esa v-voz **-voltea a ver lentamente, por Dios, esperaba a Miyasaka pero no a- **Reika, ¿como estas?**

**-bien, me alegra que preguntes por mí, bizcochito mío **-se sienta en sus piernas- **bésame**

**-ehh! **-la trata de separar pero esta se le aferra más- **Reika-chan, es que estoy con alguien más**

**-no importa yo creo que él esa ocupado **-sonríe maliciosamente- _muy ocupado gracias a mi acosadora y estúpida amiga Fuburra-_

_._

* * *

**En el baño**

**.**

**-la la la -**se seca las manos- **a la mesa a seguir con mi Kaze-chan **-sale del baño y siente como alguien lo abraza-

**-Mamoru-kun **-dice melosamente provocando que este solo sintiera asco- **porfin te encuentro**

**-Hola Fuyuppe **-sonrie amistosamente- **como has estado?, no te veo desde que tu padre te mando a Rusia**

**-ahh, el internado **-el portero asiente un poco asustado- **regresé para navidad**

**-que bueno, fue un placer saludarte debo volver con **-voltea a ver en direccion a la mesa en donde se debía encontrar el pelilargo, pero- **porque no hay nadie en el bar?**

**-se estan peleando dos mujeres por un hombre **-le dice un muchacho que recogia si chaqueta y volvía a salir-

**-Kazemaru **-sale corriendo, dejando atrás a la mosquita muerta. Al salir ve a el acosador de ayer jalando de un brazo a Kazemaru y del otro lo jalaba una mujer-

**-Kazemaru es mío **-jala Miyasaka-

**-yo quiero tener hijos con él **-lo toma de la cintura-

**-el será mi seme y yo su sexy y violable uke **-se lame sus labios, provocando en muchos espectadores hemorragias nasales, pero temor en Ichirouta-

-**pero yo...**

**-tú cállate **-le contraatacan los menores-

-**tú callate **- vuelve a decir Miyasaka pero esta vez a la acosadora-

**-cállame asexual **-empujan a Kazemaru haciendolo caer-

**-perra **-la empuja- **mira tu ropa de travesti que se vende por cualquier cosa **-Miyasaka 1 - 0 Reika-

**-pues tú no necesitas vestirte porque así pareces puta barata **-Miyasaka 1 - 1 Reika- **si crees que Kazemaru te va a querer así eres muy iluso **-Miyasaka 1 - 2 Reika-

**-se notan que todavia estan con sus problemas escolares **-dice una voz entrando a la pelea- **para su informacion Ichirouta el mío- **-se arrodilla delante del menor el cual lo único que pudo decir fue "Endou-kun"- para luego besarlo dejando a los dos peleadores en el suelo llorando; marcador final Miyasaka 1 - Reika 2 - Endou 10-

**-wow, eso no me lo esperaba **-dice Fuburra- **Reika vamonos**

**-esto no se va a quedar así! **-se va llorando de la misma manera que Miyasaka, totalmente derrotados-

-**Endou-kun **-dice muy sonrojado, ya que nunca antes había besado-

**-lo siento **-se levanta rápidamente y sale a correr-

**-espera! **-se levanta tambien y sale corriendo-

**Con Terumi y Atsuya**

**-eres un maldito Uke pervertido **-le reprocha Atsuya al mayor-

**-pervertido porque te digo que eres muy lindo **-le murmura en su oído- **además el uke eres tú y no yo **-lo acorrala en la pared-

**-a-a s-si? **-lo trata de quitar pero este lo recusta en una cama- **e-eh c-como a-apa-aparecimos e-en l-los cu-cuartos **

**-no se **-se sienta encima de él y le besa el cuello- **vez? **-el menor tenia los labios fuertemente apretados y sus ojos de la misma manera- **eres muy inocente **-le lame sus castos labios y se levanta-

**-espera **-le toma la mano y lo tira en donde él antes estaba acostado- **esto no se quedará así...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Que creen que pasará?_**

**_Atsuya y Afuro serán pareja?_**

**_quien será el uke?_**

**_Se volverán a besar los dos protagonistas del cap?_**

_O_O entonces, el cap es merecedor de un review suyo?_**_  
_**


	9. Vacaciones gracias a ¿Kageyama?

Hola minna!, bueno gracias a sus reviews y también gracias a la pequeña amenaza de mi amiga Monica, les traigo la continuación de Universidad Inazuma

.

* * *

.

**Vacaciones... gracias a ¿Kageyama?**

.

**-eres un maldito Uke pervertido **-le reprocha Atsuya al mayor-

**-pervertido porque te digo que eres muy lindo **-le murmura en su oído- **además el uke eres tú y no yo **-lo acorrala en la pared-

**-a-a s-si? **-lo trata de quitar pero este lo recuesta en una cama- **e-eh c-como a-apa-aparecimos e-en l-los cu-cuartos **

**-no se **-se sienta encima de él y le besa el cuello- **vez? **-el menor tenia los labios fuertemente apretados y sus ojos de la misma manera- **eres muy inocente **-le lame sus castos labios y se levanta-

**-espera **-le toma la mano y lo tira en donde él antes estaba acostado- **esto no se quedará así **-este se sienta ahora en la cintura del mayor y le quita lenta y tortuosamente la camisa depositandole varios besos y mordiscos al pecho del mayor-

**-oh no el uke eres tú **-lo toma de la camisa y lo besa apasionadamente- **vas a continuar?**

**-porque no? **-contesta pervertidamente-

**-que conste **-le recuesta delicadamente- **mi lindo uke **-el menor le pega en la cabeza- **esta bien, esta bien**

**-ohh no, a mi no me va a doler, te va a doler a ti **-dice muy seguro de si mismo-

-**te va a doler si sigues molestando **-le quita la camisa- **si que eres lindo**

**-n-no me mi-mires así **-se pone rojo con un tomate

* * *

.

**Con Tsunami y Tachimukai**

.

-**Tsunami-san, muchas gracias por la cita **-iba a abrir la puerta pero-

**-espera un momento **-lo toma de los hombros y le da un beso en la frente, sorprendiendo demasiado al pequeño Tachimukai- **hasta mañana **-suspira y baja su cabeza- _no puedo creer que no le haya podido decir que... _-pensaba para si mismo-

**-espera **-le toma suavemente su mano derecha- **es que te debo decir algo **-se sonroja levemente- _por-porfin le voy a de-decir! _

**-no Tachi-chan, espera tú **-se acerca al cuello del menor- **aunque casi no nos conoscamos has podido quedarte en un lugar de mi corazón **-le da un beso rápido en los castos labios del menor- _siii!, pude, pude, soy muy cool besé al chico que me encantaaa!, oh si soy de lo mejor_

**-Tsun-Tsunami-ku-kun **-lo abraza- **soy correspondido **-_q-que dije!_ -se reprocha internamente-

**-osea que tú **-sonrie y lo alza muy al estilo reencuentro- **sientes algo por mí**

**-sí, Tsunami-san **-dice perdiendo el poco portentaje de pena que le quedaba en su sangre y alistandose para un mega sonrojo- **tu me gustas mucho**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Con Haruya y Fuusuke**

**.  
**

**-porque no me obligaste a acostarme conmigo **-Fuusuke se sienta seductoramente sobre sus piernas haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara por la sorpresiva acción de el pequeño-

**-porque no debo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer **-le da un beso en el cuello, luego lo levanta agarrandolo fuertemente de su trasero para recostarlo en la cama- **duerme bien mi sexy uke **-mira el reloj- **son las once, mañana son los parciales**

**-a donde vas **-lo toma de la mano cuando ve que este se dirige a la puerta de la salida-

**-tranquilo solo voy a apagar la luz **-la apaga y luego se acuesta al lado del menor- **duerme bien**

**-tú también **-siente como su novio lo toma fuertemente de la cintura y lo jala hacia el, abrazandolo fuertemente- **quien te entiende**

**.porque **-le empieza a pelliscar levemente el abdomen, provocando leves suspiros en el menor- **acaso no te gusta que sea tierno?**

**-no, no es eso **-se trata de levantar pero no puede- **es que me amenazaste en el bar pero ahora estas muy normal **-lo besan en el cuello- **puedo saber que demonios te sucede?**

**-es solo que me doy cuenta que si te amo no te debo obligar a nada **-gazelle se queda shokeado, pero luego de escuchar una risita macabra por parte del mayor se tensa un poco- **tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada **

**-solo no ronques por favor...**

**.**

* * *

.

**Con Endou y Kazemaru**

**.  
**

**-Endou-kun esperame **-grita el peliazul corriendo deseperadamente detrás del portero-

**-no me sigas por favor **-Kazemaru se detiene, mientras que Mamoru lo ve con sus ojos vidriosos-

**-no me hagas esto **-Baja la cabeza- **aunque casi no te conosca me doy cuenta de que eres una persona en la cual puedo confiar ciegamente**

**-pero te defraude ** -se acerca y lo mira fijamente- **¿acaso crees que es normal que con solo haberte conocido ayer ya te haya besado?**

**-eso no me importa **-hace una pausa- **si lo hiciste por instinto **-suspira- **dimelo ya que me hieres más mi corazón al no decirmelo **

**-no, no me malinterpretes ** -Se sonroja levemente- **sabes te lo voy a decir **

**-Endou-kun? **-mira sorprendidamente al mayor ya que este se arrodillo-

**-me gustas **- se queda observando al pelilargo por un largo tiempo, pero al no escuchar una respuesta se levanta con su cabeza agachada- **perdón si te asuste**

**-no, no vuelvas a salir corriendo **-lo abraza- **tu tambien me gustas**

**-es en serio **-sonrie y empieza a derramar varias lagrimas, estas la verdad sirven para expresar muchos sentimientos, y en esta ocacion mostrarón que el amor es algo demasiado complejo como para que nosotros lo podamos entender-

.

* * *

**_*Dos meses después*_**

.

-**Fudou, levantate deja de dormir **-lo llama Yuto desde la cocina- **el desayuno ya esta preparado**

**-voy! **-se escucha el despertador romperse y unas cuantas maldiciones antes de que este llegara a comer- **buenos dias**

**-wow, te levantaste con el pie derecho por primera vez **-dice irónicamente- **es la primera vez desde que llevamos viviendo juntos que me saludas amablemente**

**-claro que no **-lo mira mal mientras que se mete un pedazo de huevo (N/a: revueltos, fritos o en tortilla, como digan en su país ^^ . ) a su boca-

**-que llegues a besarme y a hacerme acostar en la mesa contigo no es una forma de saludar **-se sienta al lado de él a comer-

**-pero para mí si **-sonrie-

**-callare, recuerda que tenemos visitas**

**-ah **-mira hacia la puerta- **los mocosos de preescolar Genda y Sakuma?**

**-si **-se rie por el comentario de su pareja-

**-pff! ellos se fuerón hace una hora **-responde- **acaso no recuerdas que ellos estan en la preparatoria?**

**-ohhh **-sonríe pervertidamente- **osea que tenemos unas horas más antes de irnos a la universidad?**

**-si **-lo jala de la mano y lo lleva hasta la habitación principal. Consideremoslo, el que Yuuto Kidou, el chico imposible quisiera abrir las piernas sin poner pretextos o hacerse el difícil era algo que Dios hacia una vez al mes, y después de ese dia este se queja más de lo normal; Ustedes sabrán porque-

.

* * *

**Diez de la mañana**

**.  
**

**-Silencio **-siguen hablando- **el que no se calle automáticamente pierde el semestre **-todo el auditorio se calla- **eso esta mejor **-hace una pausa- **bueno, pues verán por falta de ingresos económicos la universidad ha sido comprada por el magnate el señor Kageyama Reyji, porfavor prestemosle atención**

**-Buenos dias engendros **-sonrie frivolamente- **como soy el nuevo dueño de esta universidad he decidido remoderarla totalmente, por lo cual las clases se cancelarán hasta el nuevo semestre o hasta nuevo aviso**

**-pero porque? **-dice un jóven que estaba en los primeros puestos-

**si es por el dinero tranquilos, este se utilizará para el próximo semestre y, no es necesario que lo repitan ya que los trabajos los podrán presentar en el centro de atención al estudiante o por correo se lo presentaran a sus respectivos docentes **-muchos alumnos empiezan a gritar, y no falta el borracho que llora de la emocion- **bueno eso era todo...**

**-es en serio! **-pregunta Haruya emocionado-

**-eso creo **-responde Terumi- **aunque con Kageyama nunca se sabe**

**-naa! **-agrega Endou muy emocionado- **deberiamos ir a vacaciones!**

**-siii **-gritan todos al unísono-

**-adonde? **-pregunta Fuusuke-

**-yo se donde podrán ir todos **-dice una voz acercandoce al grupo de apróximadamente de 16 personas-

**-Kageyama-san que ocurre **-pregunta Fudou con un tono irónico-

**-y el san es porque Kidou te ha puesto contento **-Los dos se sonrojan dando por ovbias razones la risa de grupo- **bueno, no quise seguir las clases porque ustedes me caen muy bien y es por eso que viajen a nível mundial para que arreglen con mis queridos deudores internacionales**

**-todos? **-pregunta Tsunami-

**-si Tsunami Jousuke, aunque a casi todos los conosca faltan varios, pero bueno yo se que ustedes les avisarán, el viaje con todos los gastos pagos sale mañana a las 10:00am lleven equipaje para tres meses **-sonrie malevolamente y se vá-

**-bueno, esta vez Kageyama aunque nos este manipulanddo no va a dar algo que queriamos **-todos asienten-

**-una vacaciones bien merecidas!**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Bueno; si yo se el corte fué un poco extremo pero la verdad es que me agrada mucho la idea de vacaciones en nuestro grupo favorito. **

**Ustedes dirán que les pareció.**

**Ahora las preguntas: :)**

**-**_**¿sigo el fic aqui o creo otra historia aparte para las vacaciones?**_

_**-¿que parejas quieren encontrar?**_

_**-¿tambien quieren que vayan Ichinose, Rika, Otomura y Touko? ¿o los olvidamos del fic?**_

_**-¿quienes serán los deudores de Kageyama?**_

_**-¿habrán más parejas homosexuales en el mundo?**_

_**-¿a quien quieren secuestrar para sobornar a los deudores?**_

_**-¿pregunto mucho?**_

_**la última**_

_**-¿puede aparecer un OOC en el fic o no les gusta?**_


End file.
